Au milieu de l'enfer
by kingaaa
Summary: Au milieu de l'enfer, Guts observe Casca de loin...Attention aux spoilers ! La fic se situe bien après l'éclipse.


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Une soudaine envie d'écrire quelque chose sur le couple que forment Casca et Guts dans « Berserk » m'a prise et a permis à cet one-shot de voir le jour. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ) **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Kingaaa.**

* * *

**Titre** : Au milieu de l'enfer

**Auteur** : Kingaaa  
**Fandom** : Berserk  
**Personnages/Couple : **Casca/Guts

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Miura Kentarō

* * *

**Au milieu de l'enfer**

Au milieu de l'enfer, ils sont pourtant à deux. Éloignés, mais liés…marqués par la trace du diable lui-même, ils tentent de s'accrocher à un morceau de vie qui désire leur filer entre les doigts. Dans cet enfer perpétuel où l'existence n'est que lutte, il y a toutefois une lueur d'espoir. Bien loin du paradis, il n'y a certainement plus aucune issue à sa destinée, mais malgré tout une chose attire encore l'attention de Guts. Sa certitude se trouve juste là, si proche, mais tellement inaccessible. Voilà sa douce torture. Son délicieux supplice portant son nom…

« Casca, ne mange pas ça ! »

La voix chaleureuse, mais quelque peu agacée de Farnese se fait entendre dans toute la forêt et elle l'apaise involontairement. Le combattant sait que sa bien-aimée est entre de bonnes mains, des mains dévouées qui veillent sur Casca avec beaucoup d'affection. Guts, de par son seul œil encore fonctionnel, ne peut s'empêcher de contempler la femme qu'il aime avec une amère tristesse. Il entend de suite son cœur battre à tout rompre devant ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Il comprend que ses sentiments sont bien trop violents, trop destructeurs pour la jeune amnésique et qu'il se doit de maintenir, bien qu'à contre cœur, une distance raisonnable entre eux.

Cependant, autant que son amour, rare part d'humanité qui subsiste encore en lui, il a également besoin de sa haine pour survivre. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui le fait tenir encore debout pour combattre et tuer sans aucun répit. Le guerrier noir touche de ses doigts sa fameuse armure et examine sa fidèle épée gigantesque. Ces objets lui ont permis d'être encore vivant aujourd'hui pour poursuivre un destin qui s'évertue constamment à l'anéantir. Sa rancœur animale, sa fureur bestiale permet encore à ses poumons de demander de l'air. Guts réalise que sa colère grandie chaque jour un peu plus et devient quasi incommensurable que même les enfers la craigne. Son désir de revanche l'avait d'ailleurs porté déjà si haut, à la hauteur des dieux, des démons qui le hantaient à chaque instant depuis ce fameux jour d'éclipse.

Jour de tuerie sanguinaire. Jour où le monde s'est arrêté pour lui et Casca d'une certaine façon. A présent, la jeune femme reste plongée dans un abyme de folie et d'amnésie qui la rend si instable, si fragile, prompte à se casser à tout moment. Et lui reste impuissant face à cet état des faits. Baigné dans sa haine qui fait battre son cœur et hurler son âme, il se laisse guider par sa soif de vengeance qui le pousse au bout, à bout…

« Non Casca, ne va pas par là… »

Accosté à un tronc d'arbre, il sent inconsciemment son cœur reprendre un peu de contenance et cesser de s'agiter. Ses combats sont toujours éprouvants mais néanmoins, ses compagnons et lui ne flanchent pas. Parce que chaque membre de leur équipe est là pour des raisons personnelles, avec un chemin propre à parcourir… Guts fronce brusquement les sourcils en pensant à Casca qui se tient non loin de lui et ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. A-t-elle conscience de sa présence ? Et de l'endroit qu'il essaie d'atteindre pour elle, pour eux ? Sait-elle, au fond, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle ? Elle qui parait si apeurée à ses côtés…

Le combattant serre les dents presque enragé à cette pensée. Tout ce qui le motive est ici, à quelques mètres de lui, mais il a conscience qu'il n'atteindra peut-être jamais son but. Le traumatisme de Casca ne s'effacera jamais, son cœur hanté par le souvenir de cette éclipse qui les avait plongés dans les profondeurs mêmes des enfers. Ses yeux reverront continuellement le massacre de la troupe du Faucon, et puis son viol…son propre viol par l'être qu'elle respectait par-dessus-tout… Que fera-t-il lorsque Casca aura retrouvé tous ses horribles souvenirs ? Toute sa tête… ? Comment réagira-t-elle ? Comment le regardera-t-elle ?

« Casca, où est-ce que tu… »

La silhouette de la jeune fille se statufie et le guerrier noir sent ses yeux sombres se poser tout à coup sur lui et l'inspecter, le guetter. Ses cheveux, bien plus longs qu'à l'époque de leur rencontre, se laissent porter par le vent matinal. Il n'ose pas relever son œil de peur de l'effrayer alors qu'elle reste muette et l'observe avec un regard vide, sa respiration complètement figée. Guts sent tout à coup une atmosphère plus oppressante que jamais les environner, mais ne bouge pas d'un iota. Parce qu'il sait parfaitement que s'il suivait ses bas instincts Casca serait déjà dans ses bras. S'il s'écoutait vraiment la distance qui les séparait n'existerait plus jamais.

Tout doucement il se risque pourtant à lever son œil sur la femme qu'il désire par-dessus tout et protège au-delà de ses limites. Juste un simple coup d'œil discret dans sa direction lui suffit. Casca ne gesticule plus, ne respire presque plus et le contemple sans parler. C'est comme si elle ne comprenait pas réellement la raison pour laquelle elle s'est approchée de cet homme imposant mais que quelque chose, tapi profondément en elle, la pousse à venir près de lui. Est-ce de la curiosité…de l'instinct ?

Quelques secondes infinies s'écoulent alors qu'ils se contemplent en silence. Les pas affolés de Farnese viennent ensuite frapper vigoureusement le sol et les réveillent de leur état léthargique. Guts sourit en coin d'une grimace quasi carnassière. Ces brèves secondes sont tout ce qu'il mérite et tout ce pourquoi il combat. Parce que ce moment est le seul qu'il peut encore espérer avoir avec Casca.

Les seules secondes de paix dans cet enfer.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. **

**Kingaaa.**


End file.
